A Fallen Rose
by ivemademychoice
Summary: When The Doctor and Rose were reunited in 'Stolen Earth', what if Rose was the one who was shot by the dalek? What would have happened? WARNING: Possible character death. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Donna walked out of The TARDIS, on looked out on to the deserted street, full of abandoned cars in the middle of the road as people had ran in a panic, broken bicycles and rubbish was scattered all over the place, but there was no-one to be seen. They'd all ran away, scared and frightened for their lives, their families lives.

"It's like a ghost town..." Donna whispered as she and The Doctor began to take in the sight in front of them.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for? Think, Donna, when you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?" he asked turning to face Donna, longing to know what had been said between her and Rose. After everything that had been going on around them, he hadn't had any time to sit down and think about seeing Rose again, how it made him feel, he longed to know what she was like now, whether she'd changed.

"Just, that the darkness is coming." She answered.

"Anything else?" The Doctor questioned, there must have been something more to it, he noticed Donna looking over his shoulder slightly, as though she had spotted something behind him.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna asked him, a small smile growing across her face. The Doctor looked at Donna for a moment, wondering what she was talking about, then something clicked in his mind, ask her himself? Rose...that's why Donna was looking behind him. As he slowly turned around, his hearts began to race a thousand beats per minute as she saw Rose, standing there at the other side of the street. Even from where he was standing, he could sense she had that beaming and bright grin on her face. He'd missed her smile. He couldn't believe she was standing there, as soon as he noticed Rose started to run down the road, so did he.

He forgot about everything in those few moments, the Daleks and Davros didn't seem important, right now all he could see was Rose, and he just wanted her in his arms again. He'd waited so long for this moment. He could feel his legs running faster and faster beneath him, but they didn't seem to be fast enough. He was so close to her now, so close. Then he noticed something, in the corner of his eye, and everything suddenly turned to slow motion, there was nothing he could do. The Dalek's eyestalk was pointing straight towards Rose. It was too late for him to do anything. His whole world began to fall to pieces around him; his hearts began to break as he noticed the panicked look on Rose's face, as the smile soon vanished.

"Exterminate!" He heard the Dalek cry, before The Doctor could even react, the next thing he saw was the death ray skimming against Rose's chest, causing her to collapse to the ground in agony.

"No!" yelled The Doctor as he watched her fall to ground. All the time they'd spent apart, only for it end now. Everything happened within a few seconds; Jack quickly appeared, blowing up the Dalek, saving The Doctor a job. "Rose, look up, come on, look at me!" The Doctor voice was barely as a whisper as he got down on his knees next to her, he could feel his voice breaking with emotion "Rose, please, just look at me, come on." He begged and she faintly opened her eyes, looking up at him with a sad smile on her face.

"Doctor," she whispered, tears were welling in her eyes, not only from the pain, but the fact she was back with him, in his arms, even if the circumstances weren't the best. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has, I thought it'd be forever, I told you I could never ever see you again."

"Guess you were wrong, you never were the best at judging the impossible, were you?" She smiled gently as she remembered all the times he'd said something was impossible, only for it not to be wrong. She felt a jolt of pain running through, yelping in agony. She'd never felt pain quite like this.

"Hold on Rose, please, just hold on." The Doctor whispered, looking over at Jack and Donna as they came running up to them.

"We gotta get her in to The TARDIS." Jack said, as The Doctor carried Rose to The TARDIS, Jack and Donna behind them, making sure there were no more Daleks around them, the last thing they wanted was more injuries. As soon as they got in to the TARDIS, The Doctor placed Rose down on the floor, as she continued to groan and convulse as the pain amplified inside her.

"Rose, listen to me alright? Just hang on, please, I'm going to be one minute, then I will be right back okay?" The Doctor whispered down to her, taking hold of her hand gently before leaving the console room with Donna.

"What are you gonna do?" Donna whispered as she followed The Doctor, she could see the worry in The Doctor's eyes, she'd never seen worry or panic like it. She knew The Doctor loved Rose, she never judged he loved her quite this much.

"To get something for the pain, there's nothing I can do, not now. We don't have time, not with the Daleks everywhere, I can fix her when this is all over," He looked to Donna, "If she makes it that is." He knew it was a possibility.

"She will, she's strong, right?"

"Yeah," The Doctor whispered, Donna was right, Rose was strong, she was one of the strongest people he had ever met, but he doubted even she could survive this, "Now, I've got to find something for the pain." He muttered, searching through cupboard after cupboard before he found something, quickly injecting it in to Rose. As soon as he walked in to the console room, he could see she was worse, much worse. Still alive though, that's what he concentrating on for now, clinging on to the fact she was still alive.

"Right," The Doctor whispered as he quickly injected the painkiller in to Rose, noticing a difference within a couple of minutes as she looked up at him as the pain subsided. But she was still dying, a Daleks ray was deadly, no matter how little you were hit. "Hey you, feel any better?"

"Yeah." Rose whispered, smiling up at him.

"Gave you something for it, hopefully it'll help." He whispered, catching her as she tried to stand up, only to fall back down to the ground. "Woah! Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good, good," The Doctor could feel the happiness within him again as he looked down at her, "I've missed you too." He beamed as he pulled her in to a hug. He forgot how right this felt, how well the two of them fitter together, like a jigsaw, it was just right.

"You can hug me if you want?" Donna smiled, looking at Jack who simply laughed, "No, really, you can hug me."

"You should probably site down." The Doctor looked to Rose after their embrace, he knew what Rose was like, and she wouldn't let on that she was hurt. He could see she was hurting a lot more than she was letting on as she sat down. He had to help her, and heal her. His hearts clenched as he watched her in pain, dying in front of him. Her heartbeat was fading, slower and slower, far too slow for a human. He had to save the universe first. His mind was rushing as the power within the TARDIS came to a stop, everything going dead inside. "They've got us!" He muttered, "Power's gone! Some kind of chronon loop..." He announced as they were transported to the Crucible.

**A/N; I thought I'd re-write Fallen Rose, it was just shocking! Hopefully this version is a lot better. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! And I'll add more! **


	2. Chapter 2

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." Jack began to explain as the four of them prepared to face them, Rose felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought of all the Daleks outside.

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna asked as she looked straight at The Doctor, only for him to turn to Rose, who was still sitting down, looking up at everyone around her.

"You've been in a parallel world," He pointed out, "You've seen the future. What was it?" he asked.

"Just the darkness." Rose whispered, "The stars were just going out, one by one, whenever we looked up at the sky, they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, um... this travel machine, this... this, Dimension Cannon, so I c- well, so, I could..." she started, but couldn't quite finish as she saw a grin form across The Doctor's face, he knew exactly what she was going to say. "So I could come back, shut up. Anyway, it all started to work and the dimensions just started to collapse and collapse. Everywhere, the whole of reality, something was destroying it all."

"In that parallel world," Donna started, "you said something about me." She said and Rose stood up, she was sick of sitting down, looking up at everyone. She noticed The Doctor watching her cautiously; everyone was watching her cautiously, which frightened her slightly. She knew they were all worried, she wasn't stupid, she knew she was dying. She could feel it in her veins. The Doctor watched her, his hearts racing with worry with every move she made, her heart beating slower and slower by the second, and her breathing grower shallower and shallower.

"The Dimension Cannon, it can measure timelines, and it's weird, Donna, they all seemed to just converge on you." Rose explained, and she could immediately see the confusion in Donna's face, it reminded her of she used to be. She didn't feel important; like it was possible time can change because of her.

"Why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp, from Chiswick." Before Rose, or The Doctor could reply, the four of them stared at the screen, they'd arrived, Daleks calling for them outside for them go outside.

"We'll have to go out," The Doctor whispered, "Because even if we don't they'll get in." He added.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors."

"Yeah, you've got extrapolator shielding!"

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDIS', they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just wood." He explained and saw Rose's face, as it began to fill be panic, he could see it. Even when she tried to compose herself and put on a brave face. "We'll be fine." He added flashing her gentle smile. The Doctor began to walk out slowly with Jack, having a brief conversation away from Rose and Donna.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jack whispered, hoping it was quiet enough for Rose not to over hear, the last thing he or The Doctor wanted was to panic her.

"I don't think so." The Doctor admitted, he wanted to lie and tell him everything was going to be alright. And they'll travel together again, and she'll live a healthy life. But at the rate Rose was decelerating, he knew that was in the minority. He could see Jack's sadness as soon as he expressed his worries. I'm gonna do my best to help her though, as soon as all this is over. Then I'll help her, there's got to something I can do."

"I know you'll try." Jack whispered, "I know."

XX

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, once again. Donna and The TARDIS were gone, they just vanished through a trap door. The Doctor staring as the gaping hole in the floor.

"Where are you taking it?" he demanded.

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core."

"But Donna's still in there!" Rose yelled, rushing forward, Jack holding on to her as she stopped for a moment. She looked as though she was just going to collapse at any moment. Her skin was pale white, dark purple bags were beginning to form underneath her eyes, she looked just like death.

"Let her go!"

"The female and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe!" the supreme Dalek called, bringing up a holographic screen above the trio, showing the TARDIS, as it burnt in a pool of flames. Rose walked over to The Doctor as he watched in pain, the only thing he had from his home planet, burning in to ashes in front of him. She took his hand gently to try and give him a sign of reassurance. But it worried him more. She was reminding him that her heart was going even slower now. Her touch was cold against his, she was straining, pulling through the hardest she could. He had to try and hide the pain in his eyes, the two most important and precious things in his life were both dying in front of him. And it was killing him.

"The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" Davros asked his voice filled the area.

"Yeah." The Doctor whispered, he couldn't think of anything to say, what else was there to say? He was lost for words.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?"

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack yelled as he pulled out his gun, shooting at towards the supreme Dalek. The bullets pinging against the metal, but there wasn't a dent or a scratch to the Daleks casing. Then he was dead, Jack fell straight to the floor

"Jack!" Rose yelled as she watched in horror, he was dead. She knelt down next to him, he really was dead.

"Rose, come here, leave him." The Doctor whispered, pulling her up on to her feet.

"They killed him."

"I know, I'm sorry..." He whispered in her head, pulling her up properly as the two of them were escorted to the vault. "There's nothing we can do now, Rose." He looked down at her as they began to walk, side by side as he clung on to her hand, he didn't want to let her go. He couldn't bear to think of what was going to happen to Rose now, now they were going to be with Davros. The connection between them, he knew Davros was going to see it immediately, that she everything to him. She's visibly weak, Davros was going to use it against her and use it against The Doctor.

Torture her, cause her even more pain and suffering. Who knew if she would make it until the end, until he had a chance to save her. She was barely alive at the moment, her heart beating slower and slower by the minute, her breathing shallower and shallower; she was wobbling as the two of them walked along.

He had to accept it now. Rose Tyler wasn't going to make it.

There was nothing he could do to save her.

**What do you think? I'm sorry it was a bit...bland. I've had five hours of psychology today.**

**Anyway, click the small button that says review! Just want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it means a lot! Let's see if we can get the same number of reviews this time...then I may update. There'll be another update either tonight, or tomorrow evening! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you be okay?" The Doctor whispered as he and Rose began to make their way to the Vault, he didn't know why he was even asking her, deep down he knew the truth. He just wanted believe that she was going to be okay, if she tried to reassure him, then somehow maybe she would be alright in the end.

"Yeah," Rose looked up at him with a faint smile, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay," The Doctor tried to put on a smile, but struggled as he watched her put on a front to him, trying to reassure him. "Come on then." He sighed and walked in to the vault, Rose by his side.

X

"I want to know what's happening right here, right now! The Supreme Dalek said 'vault', yeah? " The Doctor looked at Davros; he wanted to get to him as much as he possibly could, "As in, dungeon. The cellar, the prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks now, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement, like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester? I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!" The Doctor spat, but Davros took his attention away from The Doctor for a moment to focus on Rose.

"So very full of fire, is he not? And to think, you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again." He moved over to Rose. The Doctor knew he had to keep her safe, the TARDIS would have been the ideal place, as soon as the power went out, he knew there was nowhere safe for them, nowhere to keep her protected from Davros or the Daleks.

"Leave her alone." The Doctor warned, his voice was filling with anger as Davros began to move closer and closer to her.

"She is mine. To do as I please."

"Then why am I still alive?" She asked, her voice trying to sound confident, The Doctor was impressed how confident she sounded, but there was a small shake there, she was scared.

"You won't be for much longer Miss Tyler," Davros looked at her, a small wicked smile forming against his lips, "I can hear your precious heartbeat." He explained, "Your precious and weak heart. Soon, Rose Tyler will be no more."

"Rose, don't listen to what he's saying. Just don't listen." The Doctor glanced over to her and saw the worry and panic in her eyes, Davros was right, but he wouldn't let her believe that. He believed in her, he always had done.

X

"But that's Z-Neutrino Energy. Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single stream. No. Davros. Davros, you can't! You CAN'T! NO!" The Doctor yelled as they watched from the safety of the vaults, people dying as part of an experiment. An experiment that's intended to wipe out every living thing.

"What happened?" Rose asked, looking from The Doctor to the large screen above them, all of this went over her, especially now, all she could concentrate on was the pain, her head was starting to pound, but she was okay, still breathing, she had to remind herself.

"Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out - structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." Davros explained. "Across the entire universe. People and planets and stars will become dust. And the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

X

"This is Martha Jones representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce on behalf of the Human Race. Can you hear me?" Martha called over the link bellowing in to the Vault, showing a hologram of her above them all.

"The Children of Time will gather... and one of them will die!"

"Stop saying that!" The Doctor yelled, he didn't want another reminder. He didn't want to know what was going to happen. Most days, yes. Not today, not now. He had Rose back, he didn't want to think of her dying. "Put me through!"He yelled as Martha began to talk about the Osterhagen key, the whole Earth was being ready to be ripped to shreds.

"Martha, are you insane?" The Doctor yelled appalled at the idea, then Rose recognised her. Martha Jones, all the times she'd been travelling to and from different Universe's, she's seen Martha here and there, at one point she even worked for Rose's Torchwood.

"I reckon the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something, but what if it becomes twenty-six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?" Martha asked over the comms, and Rose simply smiled, she knew she was good, but not that good. She could see why The Doctor had travelled with her.

Everything seemed to happen in a rush, one minute it was just her and The Doctor in the Vault, then they were joined by everyone else, Mickey, Martha, Jack, Sarah-Jane...they were all there with them.

Then there came the recognisable sound, the one sound everyone thought they'd never hear again, the sound of happiness and adventure. The TARDIS.

"What the hell?" Rose whispered as a rather confused Donna came walking out the TARDIS, completely in awe of things and where she was.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, but didn't know quite what to do and Davros pointed his finger at her, looking from side to side for some kind of plan.

"Duck!" the Doctor yelled, and luckily, so once she had listened to him and ducked, ducking in the nick of time, running over to what seemed to be a bunch of controls and buttons.

"Okay, what do I do? This looks important?" Donna yelled as she started to panic.

"Press the button!"

"Which one?"

"The switch one!"

"This one?" she confirmed pointing to any button she could find around her.

"Yes!" The Doctor yelled, then everything went silent, they did it. Well, Donna had done it. She'd stopped the reality bomb. As soon as they'd been released out of their cells, The Doctor rushed over to Donna, pulling her in to a hug, listening to how she'd gotten the TARDIS to work, pushing random buttons, button after button until she got away. The Doctor silently thanked himself for teaching about the TARDIS, she may not have benefited at the time, but she did today. He turned behind him to look for Rose as Jack tended to Davros and the rest of the Daleks. She looked worse, trying to catch her breath as she soon fell to the ground.

"Rose!" He yelled, but she couldn't hear him, she was unconscious, "Rose." He whispered as he felt her cool skin beneath his, he needed to feel her heartbeat, but he couldn't. "Rose, open your eyes!" he yelled, but she simply lay there, still and lifeless, her breathing shallower than before, he could feel her slipping away, her heart seizing to a stop. "Rose!"

**A/N; A bit bland again, sorry. The next two chapters will be SO much better. I promise! They'll up tomorrow! **

**Review and let me know what you all thought! Then I'll definitely update!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled, but she still wasn't opening her eyes for him, he was completely oblivious to his surroundings, the whole ship was exploding behind him, his thoughts were only on Rose. Right now, she was all he could focus on. The Earth could wait for now, he felt her pulse, checking she was still alive, he could only feel the faintest sign of a heartbeat against his touch.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled, but he wasn't listening, Doctor, we have to go. Now!"

"I can't," he whispered, looking down at Rose's pale and lifeless face. He'd never felt so panicked and scared, so many thoughts were rushing through his head; he didn't know what to do.

"Doctor, this place is gonna go up any moment, we have to go!" Jack yelled, and tried to keep his voice calm and soft. The Doctor lifted Rose his arms, he could still hear a very faint heartbeat which was something, even if it was weak, he told himself it was better than nothing. He rushed in to the TARDIS, sending Jack a quick nod, he knew what it meant, Jack knew what he had to do. As he left the console room, leaving everyone behind, the next hour or so was crucial. He needed to save Rose, even if it was the last thing he did.

X

Over an hour had passed since Jack had towed the Earth back to where it belonged; he walked in to med bay, silently joining The Doctor. He was simply staring down at Rose, lying on the med table, she looked so peaceful. But Jack knew that wasn't a good sign. She looked dead and lifeless, but he saw her chest rising up and down ever so slightly. As The Doctor turned around, for a moment Jack thought he had seen a speck of hope shining in his eyes, but as he wiped his eyes, he realised it was tears. The tears and sadness he'd buried inside for so long, he was losing Rose right in front of him.

"I'm guessing this is goodbye?" Jack whispered, and The Doctor nodded. They both knew what the goodbye was going to be.

"End of the line." He whispered in reply.

"She's not going to be okay is she?" Jack asked, The Doctor simply shook his head. It was the first time both of them had to accept what was happening, accept that Rose was slipping away, for good now. It was hurting them both inside, they'd both lived for centuries, people coming and going from their lives on a daily basis, no-one ever really staying. But she had, she'd stayed by them, stuck in their minds all these years. She had made a difference in their lives. For the better, making them better men, saving them both.

"No," He shook his head gently, "It's too late now. There's nothing I can do, she's suffered enough."

"Right," Jack nodded, he always wondered how it would end with him and Rose, the one thing he had never imagined was this, "It's not your fault, honest."

"Yes it is Jack. You know it is."

"No, it's not. She had that bloody gun," Jack sighed, he was angry. He knew he wasnt angry at Rose, he understood, he angry at everything, the Daleks, Davros. "She could have used it. The Daleks did this. Not you!"

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded sadly, his voice was full of sadness and sorrow, "The only time I've ever been a fan of guns..."

"They're gone now." Jack promised, he could see the anger in The Doctor's eyes. All the times they'd defeated the Daleks, only to take away the woman he loved, again.

"You know that's not true Jack, they always survive. When I- when I lose everything...again."

"I'm not leaving, I hope you know that. I care about her too Doctor."

"Okay," The Doctor nodded, "Just...let me make sure everyone gets home..." He whispered, and quickly made his exit.

X

Rose could feel herself slipping it consciousness slowly, the bright lights of the med bay making her grimace slightly. Then she noticed The Doctor and Jack standing by her, looking down at her, soft smiles on their faces.

"Rose," The Doctor whispered softly, holding her hand as she began to wake up, "How're you feeling? You okay?" he asked.

"A bit sore," she admitted, trying to sit up, wincing from the pain that began to shoot through her entire body, "I ache everywhere though..."

"I know," The Doctor nodded gently, "Do you want something for it? Painkillers?" he asked, he couldn't keep her going any longer, but he didn't want her to be in pain anymore, he knew he wasn't fair, but he wanted to savour every moment he had with her. He knew it was going to be their last. He didn't want to lose, he never wanted to lose her. All those years ago, she had told him they were going to be together forever, he knew it was impossible, but somehow he had kept believing it was true. They belonged with one another.

"No, I just wanna go to sleep." Rose whispered, as her eyes began to drop slightly. The Doctor and Jack's hearts clenched slightly, they knew what that meant. They didn't want her to sleep, to watch her eyes close for one last time.

"Hold on, don't go to sleep, not now," he whispered, tears were forming, but he had to hold them back, quickly blinking away, he couldn't let Rose see how upset he was, the pain he was feeling inside. Jack watched from the doorway, he daren't interrupt them, but he could see what The Doctor was trying to do, savour the last moments he had with Rose, make them last for as long as possible.

"M'just sleepy."

"I know, but me and Jack are here, look, just hang on Rose, think of all the memories we've had? Remember Barcelona? That was good wasn't it?"

"Yeah, dogs with no noses, right?" She tried to smile through the pain, feeling The Doctor clinging on to her hand.

"Yeah, dogs with no noses." He smiled down at her, he watched as her eyes slowly began to close. "Don't go Rose." He whispered, his voice was beginning to turn croaky and dry as he lost the words he wanted to say.

"Just wanna sleep, just for a moment, please?" She whispered and The Doctor had to give in, he had to let her go. She wanted to go, she didnt know she was dying, or maybe she did. He'd promised her everything was going to be alright, maybe it was the best lie he'd ever told her. Saving her from the reality of what was going to happen.

"Okay. You sleep, Rose, have the most amazing dreams, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll dream about our adventures, New York, Midnight..." She smiled.

"Yeah, dream about all the times we had together, all the good times. We had some good times, didn't we? Good times..." He whispered, but she was gone. He began to rock her gently as he realised what has just happened, small tears falling down his face as he continued to whispered her name.

Rose Tyler was gone, dead. But he'd remember her, he always would. Whilst he continued to travel across the stars. He'd always remember Rose Tyler, her smile, her laugh. Everything about her. The one person he had truly loved, the one person who made him see the world in a different light again, and see the brighter side of travelling. He'd needed her from the moment the two of them met.

"What do we do now?" Jack whispered and placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I don't know," he admitted, "People always say you go on as normal, but how?"

"Travel," Jack answered, looking down at him, "Travel, for her, in her memory."

"Yeah..." The Doctor whispered as the two of them said their silent goodbyes, tears falling down their faces every so often.

Rose Tyler was gone.

**A/N; I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!**

***hides***

**There'll be a final mini-chapter tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor leant against the railing, staring in to space and as he thought to himself, thinking about the woman he had loved, he still did love her. But now she could never love him back, she was gone. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, everyone he got close to up ended up dying, or hurt because of him, because of his lifestyle. He didn't think it was best for Donna to stay with him, he cared for her, and the last thing he wanted now was for someone else to get hurt. But she insisted on staying, in a month or so she was going to join him again. She needed to be with her family at the minute, make sure they were okay.

His mind wouldn't stop thinking about Rose, she wasn't just his 'companion', she was everything. She had saved him so many times, she had changed him for the better. After the Time War he was lost and broken, and angry at everything around, and she saved him, made him see the brighter and happier side. Everything seemed so perfect when she was around, always seeing the positive in everything and everyone. He missed her.

"Doctor?" A voice whispered from behind him, jolting him out of his dream, and there was Jack standing by the doorway. Jack had stayed with The Doctor for a few weeks now, just to keep an eye on him for a while, making sure he was okay. The two of them for their chance to say their goodbyes to Rose, but now he knew it was his time to go. He had to get back to him, and leave the Doctor to his grieving.

"Ready to go?" The Doctor whispered, his voice hoarse and croaky from not speaking for hours, or days on end, he didn't really know how long it had been.

"Yeah." Jack whispered.

X

The Doctor parked the TARDIS in the middle of Cardiff, ready to drop Jack off where he belonged, defending the Earth with the rest of the Torchwood team. As the TARDIS came to a halt, Jack began to walk towards the door, stopping at the railings for a moment, turning back to face The Doctor once more.

"Doctor," he began, "I know you don't like talking about her, I know you don't, but just don't forget her." He whispered and The Doctor swallowed, "Promise me? Because I'm not forgetting her anytime soon.2

"Jack," the Doctor sighed and ran his hand down his face, sighing, "Do you really think I could do that? Just stop and forget her like that?"

"No, I guess not," Jack shook his head, "don't forget me either, I want a visit now and then, at least once a year. If you need to re-fuel, come and see me."

"Jack..."

"I loved her too Doctor, not as much as you, or in the same way, but I loved her. She was like my sister; we have to remember her, together."

"I know Jack," the Doctor nodded.

"If you want to talk-"

"Jack, just go," He whispered, hoping it sounded polite and not too harsh, "Your team needs you."

"Will you be-"

"I'll be fine Jack," The Doctor nodded towards the door and watched as once again, another companion was leaving him, moving on with their lives. "I'll be fine." He whispered to himself, hoping it was going to reassure himself, because to be honest, he didn't quite believe he would be alright, at least not for a while.

X

The Doctor walked around the TARDIS, not knowing what to do with himself, he didn't feel like travelling, like going anywhere, Donna was at home in London, she gave him gave him strict instructions not to venture far away. But he didn't want to go anywhere. He didn't see the point.

Everyone was gone. He was alone. Martha was gone, Jack was gone, Donna said she was going to be coming back, but it was only a matter of time before she left too. Everyone said they would stay forever, but he knew that wasn't possible. Rose had proven that, they'd promised one another forever, and look at what happened. She was never coming back, never venturing to another star or a planet.

The Doctor smiled for a moment as he thought about the fun two of them had together, and the adventures they could have had. Then he remembered what Jack had said about not forgetting her, he wouldn't, of course he wouldn't, but he couldn't just sit here alone, not doing anything, just wallowing in his ship. He was going to travel, travel right across the Universe, not for himself, not for his enjoyment, but for the one woman he loved, the only woman he had ever truly loved.

Rose Marion Tyler.

He would travel for her, and travel in her memory.

Forever.

**THE END. **


End file.
